


First

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No penile penetration tho, bottom Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 31:Free Day!
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	First

They were doing it again. Larry Johnson and Sal Fisher. They were fucking doing it again. It had been happening ever since Travis had turned eighteen last month. Those two had already hit the big one-eight a while back and they seemed to just be pleased as punch that Travis was now legally an adult.

They would be graduating high school soon, but those two didn't seem to care much.

They were still fucking doing it.

Travis just had to be paired with the metal duo for their shared anatomy class. He would have taken anyone else to be his lab partners, but noooo. Just his fucking luck. Travis's jaw twitched as he stared straight ahead at the whiteboard from where he sat at the lab tables. Larry and Sal opted to sit on either side of him instead of side by side. They wouldn't stop doing _it_.

Hidden from view by their lab table was the fact that both Larry and Sal had a hand on his thighs, occasionally rubbing or squeezing his legs.

They'd been touching him for a half-hour and weren't letting up. Travis couldn't do anything with the chance of someone catching on and seeing...seeing...Seeing them touch him as if he were a woman.

The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat as Sal ventured a little higher on his leg, getting dangerously close to his crotch area. Travis hung his head in embarrassment as Sal and Larry shared a look.

Just fifteen more minutes. He could handle fifteen more minutes and then he wouldn't have to deal with them again until lunch and then gym class. That's all. He could do it.

Travis didn't know why they were acting like this, finding any excuse to touch him or feel him up during school. He just knew it started about three days after he turned eighteen. It made him uncomfortable. Made him feel things a boy should never feel for another boy. He never reported them though...if his father found out...

The thought made him shudder.

It apparently was enough for both Sal and Larry to notice. He ignored their concerned looks and tried to focus on the walkthrough of the fetal pig dissection lab they'll be starting tomorrow. He could have cried in relief as they pulled their hands away.

_Riiiiingg_

Fucking finally.

Travis stood up, grabbing his notes and bag before hurrying out the door first. He had two more classes, then lunch, then one more followed by gym class and he was done for the day, free to walk home in peace. He could do this, patience was a virtue after all.

His calculus and history classes passed by without a big fuss. He usually did okay in those subjects and he didn't really know the other students in them that well. He preferred to stay to himself more often than not. Just lunch, creative writing, and gym left. His eye was still smarting from this morning before school. but he hadn't noticed how much due to Sal and Larry distracting him.

The black eye was nothing compared to what his father would due to him if he found out about the touching. He could deal with this but not that.

Travis stopped by his locker on his way to the cafeteria, dropping off his textbooks and grabbing his creative writing notebook and gym clothes, shoving them into his bag.

"Hey, Traaavis." For fuck's sake. He hadn't been bothering them all that much this year, why do they choose now to fuck with him.

"Yes, Saaally Face?" He turned and captured those ocean blue eyes with his own green ones. "What do you want now?" He slammed his locker shut and crossed his arms as he turned to face the masked boy and his brunette best friend. They were leaning against the lockers beside his own.

The two glanced at each other and seemed able to communicate something without saying any words. "It was Larry, unsurprisingly, that asked the question they both seemed to want the answer to.

"Are you a virgin?"

Silence.

Travis was shocked into a stunned silence with his eyes blown wide and his mouth hanging open to catch flies. They both stared at him as if they honestly expected him to answer that question in the middle of the school hallway. Granted, just about everyone was already in the cafeteria or off to their next class, but still.

They kept staring and Travis slowly closed his mouth, looking from Larry to Sal and then back to Larry. "What?"

"He asked if you're a virgin, Travis." Sal's voice was steady, without a hint of a stutter or laughter. They were dead serious.

Travis's face was burning red at this point. "I-I..." The blonde just shook his head and shoved past the two, opting to skip lunch completely for once. He couldn't handle being around so many people after being asked something so personal. He just wanted to hide until the shame either engulfed him or disappeared completely.

Sal and Larry called out his name once or twice but he turned a corner and hurried down the hall, ducking into the boy's bathroom as he came across it. He could hide here until lunch was over. He should be good to go by then, he hoped. It was the same bathroom he hid in last year when Sal had found him...

Sal got to see a part of him that he never wanted anyone to see.

And he had not only shocked Travis, but he had kept his secret and more. It was then that Travis had almost completely withdrawn from the other boy's friend group, hardly interacting with them and barely acknowledging that they existed. It was the least he could do. He sat in the same stall with the door locked and his knees pulled up to his chest.

How could they ask something like that so casually in clear view of anyone who happened to be nearby. Those assholes. How fucking dare they humiliate him like that. Who even asks another person that?

They do obviously. Fuck those guys.

Travis was pulled from his inner monologue by the sound of the bathroom door opening and slamming shut as someone walked in. He covered his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. This was a nightmare. The second time getting caught having a freakout in a dirty high school bathroom. Just great.

"C'mon Travis, we know you're in there. You always hide in the bathroom when you're upset." Sal. Fucking Sal Fisher, of course.

"If you didn't want to answer my question, you could have said so." And there was Larry too.

"Go...go away."

"Nah, not till you come out of there." He heard one of them lean against the stall and the other was shifting from foot to foot.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of if you are a virgin. It's perfectly fine, actually."

"Leave me the heck alone." Travis buried his face in his knees. "I'd like for you two to go now..."

It was quiet before Sal spoke up once more. "You are, aren't you? And that's why our question and actions upset you? We're making you uncomfortable?"

Travis's silence was all the answer they needed.

"Travis, Larry's gonna open the door. Is that alright?"

Travis started to shake his head, only to realize that they couldn't see him through the stall door. "I-I'd rather you not." A quiet sigh was heard from the other side and some shuffling. A few minutes of silence and then a scrap piece of paper is being slid under the stall.

"Come by the apartments this afternoon after school whenever you're ready. This is the address. Just...just trust us. You can trust us, Travis." He didn't reply to them, just stared at the paper on the floor and listening to the other two boys quietly leaving the bathroom.

Maybe...Maybe going there after school wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

It was nearing 7 pm and the sun was just starting to set. His father thought he was going to study at a 'girl's' house. If only he knew...Travis would be dead if his father knew. There he stood in front of the Addison Apartments building, hesitating to even walk into the lobby. He was a coward.

He could do this.

Travis took a deep breath before stepping through the main doors and into the lobby, a strange earthy, tea-like smell clung to the air but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. He glanced at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. It had the building's address, plus an apartment number. Apartment 402. He swallowed and walked up to the elevator, nearly jumping out of his skin as someone peered at him through a mail slot.

Travis awkwardly waved to the strange person and slipped into the elevator, pressing the big number four.

His heart was beating fast in his chest, speeding up with each floor he passed. He could do this. He could do this...but what if he couldn't-No, he had to stop thinking like that. Everything will be fine. He's fine.

The elevator dinged and opened on the fourth floor...Only to reveal Sal on the other side, staring at him through the holes of his mask with wide baby blue eyes. The shock lasted long enough that Travis almost missed the window to get out of the elevator if it hadn't been for Sal grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the hall.

"You actually came." The surprise in Sal's voice was hard to miss.

"Yeah...yeah, I did..." He stared at the ground, all too aware of Sal's hand still circling his wrist.

"That's great! Just let me call up Larry Face and he'll meet us in the apartment." Sal gently urged him to walk down the hall towards a door with the big brass numbers 402. "We'll take good care of you~"

"Take...care of me?"

"Remember, all you have to do is trust us, Travis."

"Alright, I can try that." He nodded and followed the blue-haired boy into his apartment.

"Good." Sal made him sit on the couch and left the room momentarily to call Larry up. It was too quiet, the tv was playing some horror movie on the tv quietly in the background and the cat seemed to be watching it. This whole building and its occupants were odd. He could deal with this though. Travis's hands shook as he thought that, nervousness clear to anyone who looked at him.

Sal came back and sat down next to him, shooing his cat away. "Larry's on his way up. His and his mom's apartment is in the basement. He just needs a few minutes." The short man casually slid closer to Travis and tossed his arm across the back of the couch.

"Do you know why we asked you to come?"

"I can take a pretty educated guess."

"And are you okay with it?"

Travis swallowed and hesitated before answering. "I'm...I'm not sure actually, but I'm here and I'm willing to give it a try. Just...no one can find out. Please don't tell anyone..."

"My lips are sealed and so are Larry's."

Travis smiled gratefully and leaned into Sal's shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of another human being so close that didn't want to hurt him. It was nice, nicer than anything Travis had ever felt.

Sal rubbed Travis's shoulder, easing some of the tension there and making the blonde relax in his arms. The front door creaked open as Larry walked in quietly as to not disturb anyone or anything. "I see you two are comfortable already."

The tallest of the three made his way over to where they were sitting on the couch, dropping down to sit on Travis's other side.

"Does he know? Is he okay with it Sally Face?"

"He knows and he wants to try Larry Face."

The brunette hummed and nodded his head, placing his hand on Travis's thigh, rubbing his leg gently. "Should we move to the bedroom then?"

Sal pulled back enough to stare up at the blonde in his arms. "Are you okay moving into my room for all this?"

"Mm, yeah. I'm good with moving." It wasn't as awkward as Travis thought it would be moving from their oh so comfortable position on the couch and into Sal's bedroom.

The bed was slightly bigger than a twin and would hold all three of them precariously.

He was gently pushed onto the bed with Sal already climbing onto his lap. "Just relax, alright Trav? We got you. We'll make it feel nice and good for you. Do you trust us?"

"I...I do. I trust you and Larry both."

"Good." Larry sat on the edge of the bed by his head, running his fingers through Travis's blonde locks in a soothing manner. He leaned into the touch, a small smile forming on his lips as Sal placed his hands on Travis's lower abdomen, slipping up under his shirt to touch the warm tanned skin.

"He's sp passive for us Larry Face, it's so unlike his usual demeanor." Sal was pushing Travis shirt up higher, exposing his stomach and barely covering his chest.

"I know, maybe he wants this more than he lets on." Larry was helping Sal nearly rip the shirt up over his head, leaving his torso completely exposed.

This felt surreal to Travis, like it couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real. Boys shouldn't...not with each other, not before marriage...

"Hey now-" His jaw was grabbed by strong fingers, forcing him to stare upwards into dark chocolate brown eyes. "You're having bad thoughts, aren't you? You have that look on your face, Trav."

"I'm sorry..." Travis bit his lip and kept Larry's gaze with his own.

"It's alright. We won't go all the way with you, not tonight at least."

Larry was distracting him, he knew this as he felt Sal start to undo and tug at his pants and briefs, yanking them down his thighs and freeing his hardening cock. "Oh! Hey, Larry, get a load of this. Good lil' Christian boy is hung like a fucking horse." The brunette was quick to turn away from staring at the blonde under him to stare at the said blonde's cock instead. He let out a low whistle and his fingers dug into Travis jaw a little harder as he returned to face him.

"Damn Travis. You've been holding out on us, haven't you?" Larry rubbed his thumb along the curve of Travis's jaw, watching the muscles twitch and urging him to speak.

"I-I-" He couldn't find any words though.

"It's okay if you don't want to speak about it. Just know we intend to have fun with it."

Travis groaned quietly and arched his back. "Please...Please touch me." His face was burning red and he could barely look them in the eye.

It was quiet for a moment before Sal chuckled quietly behind his mask. "Alright, Trav."

A warm hand wrapped around the length of his cock, squeezing gently before stroking it from base to tip slowly. Travis whimpered quietly and pushed his hips upward only for Larry to push them back down.

"No moving Trav." Larry leaned down then and caught Travis's lips in a searing kiss, engulfing him in a passionate inferno that felt like it would set him ablaze and drag him down into the most pleasurable pit in hell. He didn't pull away, no he kissed back just eager as his brunette lover. It felt too soon when Larry broke apart for air, panting quietly and smiling down at Travis as if he were worth everything.

Travis wanted more.

His pants and briefs were removed completely, along with his sock and shoes, leaving Travis completely bare for the two boys above him to see in all his glory. Larry kissed him again, biting and bruising his lips. Ths kiss last longer, but instead of pulling away to breathe, Larry started trailing kisses from the corner of Travis's mouth and down his jawline onto the tanned flesh of his neck.

Oh, God. Travis arched his back and cried out in shock as Larry bit and sucked a hickey into his skin, low enough on his neck to be hidden by the collar of his shirt. "He tastes good Sal."

"I'm sure he does Lar, but I'm not taking it off this time."

"Fair enough."

Travis was a little too far gone into his own head to hear much of what the two of them were saying. He just felt pure, unadulterated pleasure.

He managed to catch a few words here and there. Mainly Sal saying something about lube. Why would they need that if they weren't going all the way-OH!

Travis tensed up and let out a strangled cry as he felt a slick finger prodding at his ass before slipping in easily. It was the first time he ever had anything inserted inside of himself. It was odd, like a painful pinch. The kind that made your eyes water, but not necessarily from the pain of it. Travis hissed and turned his head away from them, being unable to look either boy in the eye while knowing one had their finger inside him.

"Lar, distract him again for me?" Sal slowly sunk his index finger in deeper and gently rubbed one tanned thigh to try and get Travis to relax for him.

"Can do Sally Face."

Travis grunted as Sal started to oh so slowly withdraw his finger, only to just as slowly thrust it back inside. Larry placed his hand on the blonde boy's chest, pushing Travis to lay flat on the bed. "Hold still, baby." He kissed Travis's stomach before moving lower and engulfing the head of his cock with his mouth.

Travis was a mess, an absolutely wrecked mess and they've barely done anything to him. As Larry took Travis deeper into his mouth, Sal added another finger making Travis whimper pitifully. It was too much, everything was too much. He couldn't, he thought he could, but he couldn't. With a crook of Sal's fingers, Travis was screaming a weird gurgling mix of both their names as he came hard down Larry's throat, nearly choking the brunette in the process.

It was silent once more as Larry pulled off his cock with a pop, swallowing what was in his mouth. "Damn. That was quick."

"Can you blame him?" Sal slowly withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on the bedspread as Travis whined quietly. "He never explicitly said so, but we know he's a virgin. Probably never really touched himself either if you think about it."

"True." Larry pets Travis's head and mumbled comforting words to the messy blonde. "Should we get him cleaned up?"

"Just give him a minute to come back down."

"Sure thing Sally Face."


End file.
